


【龙卡】竹马（五）

by JiangDu



Series: 【龙卡】竹马 [5]
Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Relationships: 龙卡
Series: 【龙卡】竹马 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【龙卡】竹马（五）

再见到卡卡西是四天之后的清晨，龙骨在睡梦中迷蒙睁开眼，感觉有个暖和的身体靠在一边。  
睁开眼时映入眼帘的就是一头银白色的蓬松短发，银发的主人枕着他的另一个枕头睡的正香，高挺的鼻梁在侧脸打下一片模糊的阴影，长长的睫毛根根分明、细长的眼角轮廓分明，清晨的朦胧微光透过窗帘的一角溜达进屋内、衬的少年眉眼愈发温软朦胧，实在是好看到过分的养眼了。  
心下第一个念头居然是：这么漂亮的一张脸，真的不是Omega？  
小家伙挨在自己的身侧睡得正香，应该是一大早跟着他父亲过来的，身上穿了他先前买小了的长袖睡衣—————对自己而言小了的码数穿在他身上也还是有些许的宽松，松垮垮的领口能看见一截轮廓分明的锁骨线条、以及修长的脖颈和小半片白皙的前胸。  
分明是一起长大的、也没少在一张床上打滚过，可龙骨在朦胧晨光中注视着眼前人格外熟悉的温软眉目，怎么也克制不住心底深处微妙的悸动。  
一米五的床刚刚好能容纳下两个少年还未长开的身量，卡卡西也不知道是不是怕冷、紧紧贴在龙骨身旁轻轻打着可爱的小呼噜，空气中弥漫着的浅淡红茶香气若有若无的萦绕在他鼻尖，闻的人只觉得心痒痒。  
卧室门“咔哒”轻响推开一条缝，他爸探头进来对两个依偎在一起的少年弯起嘴角，小声叫他：“醒了就起来吃饭，轻点下床，再让小西睡会儿”  
龙骨小心的起身绕过卡卡西从床尾下床，不忘给被子里裹成一团的小家伙掖好翻起的被角，约莫是他下床的动静惊醒了床上的少年，卡卡西在迷迷糊糊间身手抓住了他的睡衣衣角。  
“小西？”龙骨察觉到他的小动作，忙俯身靠下去轻声唤道  
“......嗯”卡卡西迷迷糊糊的眯着眼看他，声音透着一股软绵绵的慵懒倦意：“几点了”  
“八点二十，还早，你再睡会儿，老师那边我帮你打卡就好”龙骨伸手轻轻揉了揉他陷在枕头间蓬松的银发，神情温和而又小心翼翼。  
“嗯...”卡卡西乖巧的任由他摸，埋在被窝里闭着眼睛深吸了口气，又仰起下巴用脑袋去蹭龙骨的掌心，像只渴望被抚摸的奶猫一般窝在温暖被窝里舒服的闭上了眼睛。  
柔软的银发蹭在掌心内侧悄悄激起一片不易察觉的痒，一直顺着指尖传达到了龙骨的心上。  
情窦初开的少年僵在床边，悄无声息的红了脸。  
卡卡西蹭了一会见他没反应，有些不满的睁开眼睛：“喂”  
“什...什么？”龙骨有点心虚的躲闪他的注视，“那个...我”  
“你什么你，脑袋低下来”卡卡西伸手一把摁住龙骨的后颈把他往自己的方向带，面色略有不满：“亲我”  
Alpha和Omega的后颈都是腺体所在处，一般都不会随意允许他人触碰，部分Alpha甚至会在被触摸后颈时出现下意识的攻击反应。  
龙骨骤然被人摁了后脖子，倒也没有什么奇怪的反应，年轻的Alpha满脑子都是眼前香的像个茶包的少年，面对卡卡西直白的要求“噌”的一下红了脸。  
“你害羞什么”卡卡西挑眉笑道：“你这样给我感觉就像非礼了一个Omega”  
“也不知道谁才是Omega，浑身都这么香”龙骨低声嘟囔道，就着卡卡西摁在他后颈的手，不好意思的很迅速亲了一下少年光洁白皙的额角。  
“啧，”卡卡西挠了挠龙骨的下巴笑道：“你不是说喜欢我吗”  
“嗯”龙骨埋头用鼻尖轻触卡卡西的白皙鼻尖，感受着对方呼吸时清清洒在脸上的清浅暖意，闭着眼睛轻声回应。  
卡卡西盯着他无语半响，忽然单手撑起身子、就着龙骨靠在他身旁的位置、仰头吻上了少年说话时开合的嘴唇。  
不怎么柔软的触感、但却足够温暖，靠的近了可以闻到龙骨身上黑咖啡若有若无的深沉气息。  
龙骨整个人原地直接碎裂成了一尊石像，唇上弥漫着茶香的温软触感无疑是他肖想过无数个日夜的求之不得，短暂的吻一触即分、两个少年眼神闪烁面面相觑，沉默半响后不约而同的笑出了声。  
卡卡西用手背掩了掩面上不易察觉的粉，笑眼弯弯朝龙骨眨眨眼睛，浅色的瞳孔盛着一点窗外灰茫云层后的朦胧阳光、半明半昧的微闪着亮光  
龙骨的脖子都染上了点绯红颜色，少年咳嗽了一身转过头站起身：“那什么...我先刷牙洗脸了，你...睡会还是起来？”  
“我也起了，再睡要成猪了”卡卡西裹着被子做起来，笑嘻嘻的问龙骨要衣服：“你上次那件很好看的灰色睡袍呢？”  
龙骨拉开衣柜门拿出来丢给他，卡卡西接过来道了声谢，抱着那件满满咖啡香的毛绒睡袍埋首其间深吸了一口气：“好香”  
龙骨随手从衣柜里挑出另一件睡袍披上，推开房门往餐厅晃，暖和的毛绒拖鞋踩在木地板上发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的轻微声响。  
“早啊爹”  
“嗯”他的Alpha父亲坐在餐桌旁翻看着当天的报纸，看穿着是已经晨跑完回家了。  
“今天没下雨？”龙骨往落地窗外瞄了一眼，天色灰茫茫的看不出和前几天有什么区别，楼底下小区外的地铁站口已经能看到零星几个上班的行人。  
“早啊———”卡卡西裹着龙骨那件深灰色的毛绒睡袍伸着懒腰从房间里走出来、慵懒的悠闲姿态就像一只懒懒的家猫，他拖长了音嚷嚷：“我好饿———”  
“快过来，你龙叔叔大早上起来给你俩包的馄饨”龙骨他爸笑着招手叫他过来桌边坐下  
龙骨站在饭厅那一面巨大的落地窗前凝视着窗外高楼缝隙间阴沉的天，指尖摁在玻璃上留下一个雾气凝结的白印。  
“你小子看什么呢，”龙骨他爸在后头疑惑：“赶紧过来把饭吃了，你还有网课要上呢”  
“没看什么，”龙骨小声嘟囔了一句，旋即转头朝卡卡西扬起嘴角一笑：“要出太阳了”  
远处灰沉天边的一角已然染上一层蒙蒙金黄色，云朵翻飞的裙摆渲染出一层明亮的优雅渐变，有鸟儿划破长空而过、雪白的羽翼撞碎了苍穹之上阴沉的灰，太阳从云端探出一个脑袋、腼腆得照亮了远处写字楼方方正正的一个尖角。  
“你再不过来的话我就把你的份吃咯”卡卡西含糊的咬着一个馄饨鼓着腮帮子嘟囔道  
“来了，”龙骨高声叫道，笑着拢了拢睡袍衣角走到饭桌旁：“给我留点呀”

END


End file.
